Riot
.Riot (bądź IIRiotII, żartobliwie Rito) jest bardzo doświadczonym graczem pochodzącym z USA. Znany jest ze streamów oraz filmów, które publikuje na YouTube. Jest on jednym z najbardziej znanych YouTuberów zajmujących się GD. Riot pokonał ogromną liczbę Demonów, w tym wiele bardzo ciężkich. Przyczynił się do weryfikacji kilku ekstremalnych Demonów, m.in. Cataclysm, Red World Rebirth oraz Bloodbath. Riot nie uważa się za doświadczonego twórcę etapów, stąd budował głównie same wyzwania. Prowadził za to kilka kolaboracji, m.in. Bloodbath. Niegdyś tworzył niesamowicie ciężkiego Demona o nazwie Yatagarasu wraz wieloma innymi graczami. 12 sierpnia 2015 roku zweryfikował Bloodbath, który obecnie jest uznawany za dwudziestego najtrudniejszego zweryfikowanych etapu w grze - http://gdforum.freeforums.net/thread/35359/official-extreme-insane-demon-records. Riot planował odejście od GD we wrześniu, ze względu na szerzący się problem związany z oszustami i hakerami, jednakże wrócił po kilku godzinach. W grudniu ogłosił, że będzie nadal grać w GD, lecz rzadziej niż zwykle. Riot posiadał również konto na oficjalnym forum Geometry Dash wraz z rangą "List Editor". Jest tam niespecjalnie aktywny. W obecnych czasach jest uznawany za jednego z najlepszych graczy w dziedzinie GD. Niektórzy użytkownicy nazywają go również jedną z legend gry. W czasach wersji 1.9 dokonał wiele osiągnięć, m.in. ukończenie Deadly Clubstep i Necropolis. Później ukończył również A Bizarre Phantasm 23 czerwca 2016 r. na kanale Surva pojawił się film z nowościami, iż cel weryfikacji Yatagarasu został poddany jemu, ponieważ Riot nie miał natchnienia do gry w GD i obawiał się, że nie zdoła tego zrobić z powodu ciągle nawracajacego urazu palców. 19 sierpnia 2016 r. jego Icon Kit został zamieniony w domyślne ikony w grze, co sugerowało, iż najprawdopodobniej zakończył swą przygodę z Geometry Dash, lecz później wyszło na jaw, że inna osoba włamała mu się na konto. 1 października 2016 r. Riot streamował Sonic Wave Infinity na swoim zapasowym kanale, co mogło sugerować, iż gra on jeszcze w Geometry Dash. 19 listopada 2016 r., Riot zdobył 96% w Sonic Wave. Jest to jeden z najgorszych failów w grze. 1 grudnia 2016 r. przejął on weryfikację Artificial Ideology (znany również jako Calculator Core lub Dea Ex Machina). Początkowo plansza miała zostać zweryfikowana prezez COSINE, lecz prawdopodobnie oddał ją w jego ręce. Ostatecznie poziom został zweryfikowany przez Knobbelboya. Po przejściu Dem Travel, Riot stwierdził, że ponownie nabiera chęci do gry, co może znaczyć, iż planuje wrócić na dłuższy czas. Niestety nie trwało to zbyt długo i szybko znudziła mu się gra, oddając weryfikację Knobbelboyowi, a Sonic Wave Infinity zostało przez niego przekazane Cyclicowi (oryginał) oraz Aurorusowi (rozszerzenie). 4 stycznia 2017 r., Riot napisał posty na swoim Twitterze, informując, iż planuje odpocząć na dobre od gry, gdy tylko dokończy kilka projektów. Wyjaśnił to argumentami, iż powoli wyrasta z gry i nie czuje takiej samej chęci do gry, jak dawniej. Napisał również, że przed odejściem planuje zrobić z Sea1997 film, który prawdopodobnie będzie podsumowaniem jego "kariery" w grze. W marcu Riot wrócił po raz kolejny do gry i postanowił przejąć weryfikację Quantum Processing, gdyż Krazyman zrezygnował z tego zadania. W lipcu Riot powrócił do Geometry Dash, gdyż jak oznajmił, palec go już nie boli. Ukończył takie Demony, jak Quest for Perfection, Hate War, The Ultimate Phase i Heartbeat. W międzyczasie stworzył około 9-sekundowy gameplay do anonimowej kolaboracji oraz część gameplayu Necromancera (z tego też powodu zrezygnował z udziału w innym collabie odradzającym Necropolis, i poprosił o usunięcie jego części). Krótko potem bóle powróciły i Riot został zmuszony do dalszego poszukiwania pomocy w tej sprawie, oraz oczywiście zaprzestania grania, co najmniej do pewnego stopnia. 12 października na jego konto został wysłany ekstremalny Demon o nazwie Quantum Processing. W lutym 2019 roku założył nowy kanał (tak właściwie istniejący do 2013) z powodu usunięcia przez YouTube jego poprzedniego kanału. Ciekawostki * Riot uwielbia, wręcz kocha księżyc, możemy to wywnioskować po jego profilowym na jego nowym kanale i komentarzu pod poziomem "Death Moon" który brzmi: "Best 1.9 level" * Riot planował opuścić społeczność, ponieważ użytkownicy bezpodstawnie osądzali go o hackowanie etapów, lecz wrócił po kilku godzinach. Ogłosił, że nie będzie grać aż tak często, ponieważ ma mało czasu. * Riot miewał problemy z bólem wskazującego palca, który był spowodowany ciągłym klikaniem w przycisk klawiatury. Później używał środkowego palca do gry. * Często streamował swoją rozgrywkę, aby udowodnić graczom, że jego gra jest uczciwa. * Riot jest pierwszą osobą, która przeszła etap Ice Carbon Diablo X - szalenie trudny/ekstremalny Demon, który został stworzony w wersji 1.6 (wtedy był on uważany za drugą osobę która pobiła ten poziom - pierwszą był Andromeda, aczkolwiek działo się to przed przyznaniem się do używania hacków przez tego drugiego). Jest również pierwszą osobą, która ukończyła Deadly Clubstep (po autorach owych etapów). * Niektórzy użytkownicy mówią na niego żartobliwie "Rito". Może to być literówka, bądź nawiązuje to do mema "rito pls". * Nick być może nawiązuje do gry League of Legends, firmy, która stworzyła ową grę (Riot Games). * Riot i Cyclic bardzo często rozmawiali ze sobą poprzez Skype. Byli dobrymi przyjaciółmi do czasu gdy Cyclic przyznał się do hacków i usunął swoje konto. * Riot nie wierzył w oszustwa Cyclica (pomijając Sonic Wave i The Hell Zone). * Riot jest jednym z najbardziej znanych youtuberów z Geometry Dash. * Na jednym ze streamów, Riot skrytykował niemożliwe etapy, uznając je za głupie i bezsensowne. * Riot przeszedł Cataclysm trzykrotnie ze względu na aktualizacje. * Riot prowadził lub uczestniczył w kilku kolaboracjach, m.in. Bloodbath oraz nadchodzący Yatagarasu. Niestety nie jest on zbyt dobrym twórcą poziomów, więc zazwyczaj tworzył on małe fragmenty poziomów bądź jego twórczość była udoskanalana przez jego współpracowników. * Na początku swojej rozgrywki, Riot grał na telefonie komórkowym (wtedy nie istniała jeszcze wersja Steam). Przeszedł na nim poziom Doomsday II autorstwa Neptune, co było sporym osiągnięciem jak na tamte czasy. * Riot był pierwszą osobą, która zdołała przejść wszystkie klony etapów Nine Circles (nie licząc, niestety, Headrush). Stało się to na początku wersji 2.0. Obecnie nie posiada jeszcze dwóch najtrudniejszych poziomów Nine Circles, czyli Sonic Wave i Bausha Vortex, a także innych nowo powstałych przedstawicieli trendu. * Jest również osobą, która zapoczątkowała proste i mało chwiejne latanie statkiem, tzw. straight fly. * Niektórzy gracze debatują, czy Riot powiedział "swag" czy "quack" w segmencie Evasiuma podczas nagrywania weryfikacji Bloodbath. Potwierdził on później, że powiedział "swag". * Riot posiada dwa konta na Twitchu: llRiotII oraz TTRiot. * Riot niegdyś stworzył "Buffbath", które było utrudnioną wersją oryginalnego Bloodbath. Początkowo chciał nim zastąpić oryginał, lecz zrezygnował z tego pomysłu z powodu krytyki innych graczy. Kategoria:Popularni Gracze Kategoria:Youtuberzy Kategoria:Streamerzy